


对Messiの性幻想合集

by NormaY



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bottom!Lionel Messi, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormaY/pseuds/NormaY
Summary: 每一章都是独立的脆皮鸭文学





	1. 【all梅】伟大的梅西欲求不满

梅西怎么可能是一个欲求不满的婊子呢。他是诺坎普的小国王，十万人山呼海啸，庆祝他的进球，他们嘶吼着希望得到国王的怜悯。而他们的国王却正在更衣室里，含着男人的鸡巴，翘着屁股等着挨操。没有人知道巴萨的更衣室是如何驯服这头小狮子的，在他身边待过的球员几乎都被邀请过参加更衣室的淫乱派对，他们会在赛前安慰那个欲求不满的婊子，那个后穴不被灌满精液就不会走路的小荡妇。

每当他意气风发的出现在那群男人中间，肆无忌惮地摇着屁股，低垂眼睑又抬起眼睛。怎么会有人拒绝他的邀约？那个小婊子想挨操了。他浑身上下每一个毛孔都在散发着香甜软糯的信息素，他在勾引对面的男人。那是多么美妙的身体，美妙的屁股啊。

更衣室的大门永远不会对外开放，如果加入巴萨就等同于得到莱奥梅西的屁股，那没有人会愿意透露更衣室里的秘密，他们不会愿意跟所有人分享这个尤物。这个早在还没有分化之前，就被alpha们调教过的孩子，毫无意外地分化成了一个可口诱人的Omega。当他最初来到拉玛西亚的时候，他就不得不翘起屁股，露出后穴，迎接比他高大的男孩子们刚刚发育的阴茎。即使大家都没分化出第二性别，他就已经是那个被男人们压在身下被不停地插入，以至于见到帅气的男人就会不停流水的小荡妇了。

男孩们的精液污染了他，他被白色粘稠的液体浇灌着长大，即使成为了这个领域最伟大的运动员，他都不得不寻求一个又一个做爱的对象。如果情欲不能被满足，他不知道该如何在一群alpha中间发挥自己除了被操以外的另一项天赋。他曾经尝试过除了做爱之外的各种办法抑制自己无止尽的发情期，可他却因为屁股里的水顺着大腿流下而被换下场。他不可以在诺坎普草坪的中央发情，他会被冲向草坪的球迷操死的。

尽管赛前就被填满，下了场，他仍旧会朝队友撅起屁股。他是欲求不满的婊子，他无时无刻不需要男人的鸡巴捅进他温暖的后穴，戳着他的G点给他带来快乐。他简直是要榨干队友们的精力，好多赛前发泄过又累了一整场的队友不得不尽早离开，他们可不想因为纵欲过度爽死在更衣室而登上西班牙媒体的头条。

此刻，伟大的梅西抓着帕文的衣领用充满情欲的眼睛直勾勾地看着这个年轻的alpha，“唔，操我……”

这是帕文第一次被邀请参加巴萨更衣室的性爱派对。原本他只想在赛后来更衣室与他的国家队队长合影而已。可是工作人员不同意他进入更衣室的内厅，也就是球员换衣服的房间。当他失落转身要走时，莱奥穿着苏亚雷斯宽大的球衣站在更衣室的门口，他没有穿裤子，白皙的大腿上不知道是指印还是吻痕。梅西的汗顺着脖子流下，流进比他还大一号的球衣领子里。帕文甚至看到了他的乳头，周围被啃得通红。

帕文咽了咽口水，他被梅西的信息素冲昏了头，他的阴茎已经硬了，而梅西却在这时靠近他，摸着他的裆下，“要不要进来？”这让一个刚刚长大的男孩如何接受这种刺激？

突然，一只手揽住梅西的腰，把他整个人抱了起来。梅西的腿在空中蹬了两下，回过头，对着皮克说道，“不要着急，我还在邀请我国家队的小朋友。”皮克放下梅西，却没有放过梅西的腰，他从后面抱着梅西，弯腰把脑袋埋在梅西的颈间，轻轻啄着他的脖子，“轮到我了，不要浪费时间。”

梅西拉着帕文的手臂，把他拽进更衣室。更衣室里的其他alpha们，正坐在自己的位置上撸动着自己的阴茎，他们不用回避，毕竟留下的人都将分享梅西温暖的后穴。

梅西被皮克抱到更衣室的中间，乱糟糟的更衣室中间被铺了一条深蓝色的浴巾。其实梅西并不介意在在什么地方被进入，浴巾是温柔的拉基蒂奇为他准备的，克罗地亚人是一个温柔的Beta，他跟那群闻到梅西的信息素就无法自持的alpha不同，总是能有余力细心体贴地照顾这个被情欲折磨的Omega。

皮克推着他在毛巾上跪下，扯下自己的球裤，把半勃起的阴茎塞到他的嘴边，“舔硬它。”梅西委屈地抬着眼睛看着他的杰拉德，杰拉德的阴茎格外长，将它吞下几乎是不可能的事。梅西被他的阴茎顶到喉咙，眼泪不自觉得往外流。

“他的屁股都湿成这样了，你还只用嘴。”路易斯苏亚雷斯蹲下，并把手探到他的两股间，黏腻的淫水被他弄得“咕叽咕叽”地响。苏亚雷斯将手指戳进他温暖的后穴中，深深浅浅地插入。梅西摇着腰肢，摆动着屁股，把苏亚雷斯的手指吃进后穴。梅西舔着皮克的阴茎，用嘴唇吸吮着alpha阴茎马眼上流出的液体。苏亚雷斯又加了一根手指，但那里明显更渴望一根粗长的阴茎。

梅西吐出皮克的鸡巴，红着眼睛仰望着他，“杰拉德，你好了吗？操我吧。”皮克早就被舔硬了，他的拉着梅西站起来，把他翻过去，压着他的脊背，让他把屁股翘起来，皮克毫不犹豫地把阴茎顶进他的后穴，这几乎顶开莱奥生殖腔外的软肉。

梅西爽得呻吟起来，“啊……杰利……好舒服……动一动……唔……”

皮克腿长，那里也高，梅西不得不垫着脚尖，才能迎上他的阴茎。皮克抱着他的腰，把他提起来，托着他的胸口。梅西努力用脚尖碰着地板，寻找支撑点，这弄得皮克有些不爽，“喂，伊万，来托着他。”

苏亚雷斯原来想抢这个工作，却被皮克蹬了一脚，“你都操了他三回了！走开！”

拉基蒂奇拍拍苏亚雷斯的背，走过来托起梅西的腿。梅西抱着拉基蒂奇的肩膀，凑上来给与他接吻。伊万与他唇齿相接，交换体液。

苏亚雷斯摊手耸肩表示无奈。他看着旁边一脸茫然的帕文，“别愣着，去舔舔他的身体，过会儿他会撅着屁股求你操他。”

帕文被苏亚雷斯推到三个人面前，皮克正扶着梅西的胯，深深浅浅地抽插着，梅西带着稀碎的呻吟声挂在拉基蒂奇的肩膀上，享受着伊万对他阴茎的揉弄。他穿着的那件苏亚雷斯的球衣让他露出了肩膀和早就被吸得红肿的乳头，他的胸部在皮克活塞运动的牵动下颤抖着。

不过，即使是这样，他也并没有拒绝再来一个男人，他勾着帕文的脖子，伸出舌头与他亲吻，他已经被操得闭不上嘴巴，津液就挂在舌尖上。帕文被他动人的身体震撼了，身下的阴茎已经硬得发痛。他跪下，舔了舔梅西的小腹，又一口含住梅西翘着的鸡巴。梅西用力地抱着拉基蒂奇，防止自己爽得掉下去，“孩子……你没有必要这样……”

皮克喘着粗气，“他不会因为你吸他的鸡鸡就射出来的。他是个婊子，你得把你的鸡巴捅进他的生殖腔，用精液把他填满，他才能爽到。”

“杰利，别说了……”梅西扭动着屁股，去蹭皮克因为说话而停下的阴茎，“不要停……呜呜……”

皮克被他气的不行，他操了这个小荡妇这么久，而梅西完全没有解决问题的意思，他都干累了，不能被这么压榨。皮克直接放下梅西的胯，坐到更衣室的凳子上，他深谙折磨梅西的方法，他就是喜欢看他像只发情的母猫一样，摇着腰肢，用发红的穴口勾引别人的样子。

梅西的屁股还在不停地流水，后庭因为想被操而一张一合。梅西软软的坐在地上，帕文抱着他。拉基蒂奇却在这时把阴茎递到梅西的嘴边，摸摸他的头发，“该舔我了。”

梅西抓着拉基蒂奇的阴茎，吞吐了两下，红着脸转向帕文，“我可以两根一起舔……你站起来……”

梅西吸吮着拉基蒂奇的鸡巴，又欲求不满地扯着帕文的腰带，胡乱地脱着他的裤子。小朋友发育的可真好啊。年轻alpha阴茎的尺寸不输给在场的其他人。梅西抓着他们两个的阴茎贴在一起，探出舌头一起舔，他吸拉基蒂奇的阴茎，就会用手撸动帕文的，过会再换过来。

梅西的眼睛泛着泪花，屁股还在不停地流水。他想要被鸡巴操，他的屁股好痒，他的后穴好想被填满，他对着坐在一旁的皮克和苏亚雷斯摇着屁股。谁都行，快进来吧。

而此时为梅西解决需求的是另一个人，“唔……”那个经常在更衣室被忽略高大的德国门将，一把握住梅西的腰，把自己的肉棒深深插进了梅西的后穴中。特尔施特根来西班牙不久，还不太会说西班牙语。然而这种利用本能就会做的事情，即使无法交流又怎样。

特尔施特根快速地抽插着，顶到他后穴的深处又拔出来再插进去，反反复复撞着梅西的屁股。他一手扶着梅西的腰，一只手揉搓着他圆圆的屁股。梅西温暖潮湿的后穴被皮克插得又软又热，完全被操开了。他毫不留情地朝梅西的屁股上抽了两巴掌。“马克……唔……”梅西含着帕文的阴茎，含含糊糊地说着。梅西的后穴在特尔施特根的抽打下，不停地收缩，紧紧地吸着他的阴茎。

梅西因为后面的刺激，放缓了嘴上的动作。而小男孩的欲望上头了，怎么会在意吸他鸡巴的人在受着何种折磨。帕文抓着梅西的头发，把他的阴茎狠狠顶进梅西的喉咙中。

“马克……你轻一点……”拉基蒂奇用德语提醒着。梅西放下伊万的阴茎，身后身前都在被狠狠侵犯让他无暇顾忌伊万。不过拉基蒂奇也没有在意这件事。他是一个Beta，既可以享受Omega为他阴茎的服务，也可以享受被alpha捅进后穴的快乐。特尔施特根把拉基蒂奇拉到自己面前，按着他的后脑勺与自己接吻。

帕文被梅西吸得颤抖，阴茎抽动了两下，温暖白浊的液体被射进梅西的喉咙中。帕文的阴茎从梅西的嘴巴里滑出，梅西被精液呛到，不停地咳嗽。帕文紧张地蹲下，抚摸梅西涨得通红的脸，“莱奥，你没事吧……”他替梅西拂去嘴角的精液，轻轻拍拍他的背。

梅西的后穴还在被不停地撞击着，他的身体也随着撞击前前后后运动。梅西眯着眼睛，嘴巴里还溢着呻吟。他勉强笑了笑，“克里斯蒂安……没关系……”他强迫自己清醒，向帕文抱歉：“不过……你可能要再等一会……唔……才可以插进我的后面……我喜欢……喜欢你的……你的……肉棒……”

梅西身后的alpha抽出自己的阴茎，拉基蒂奇抚摸着梅西的后背，让他仰面躺在浴巾上，梅西张开双腿，迎接beta的进入，拉基蒂奇与他接吻缓解Omega的紧张，而实际上，特尔施特根早已经用手指开拓过拉基蒂奇的后面，他借着Omega的黏腻的体液顺势捅进了beta的身体里。

皮克靠在衣柜上，一只腿撑在凳子上，一条腿着地，他一边撸着自己的阴茎，一边对苏亚雷斯感慨，“这不公平，为什么特尔施特根不仅可以跟我们一起操梅西，还可以操拉基蒂奇？”

苏亚雷斯不置可否：“我听说以前法布雷加斯在的时候，你们三个也是这么玩的。”

皮克大笑两声，“是啊，我们三个现在在家还是这么玩。”

苏亚雷斯翻了个白眼。

更衣室的地板上，湿湿嗒嗒的都是梅西热潮后流出的水，而他还是欲求不满。梅西被拉基蒂奇的阴茎插得淫叫连连。不过拉基蒂奇自己也受着极大的快感带来的折磨，作为一个beta，他无法被Omega和alpha的信息素影响，但当身体接触他们两个时，快感还是如同潮水一样的涌来。他用左臂撑着地板，防止他跟特尔施特根压到可怜的莱奥，右手又安抚着莱奥被汗打湿的脸庞。他温柔地轻吻梅西的嘴唇，将他视若珍宝，“如果我是一个alpha……我一定会一次又一次标记你……你无与伦比……”

“伊万……”梅西回吻着他。

拉基蒂奇身后的特尔施特根狠狠顶到拉基蒂奇的最深处突然停下，用德语问道：“可我更希望你是一个Omega。”拉基蒂奇忍着刺激反问，“你怎么突然听懂西班牙语了？”

“我学得还是很快的。”特尔施特根用西语回答。他越过拉基蒂奇的肩亲了一下梅西的额头，然后站起来，把拉基蒂奇拖到一边继续他们两个的情事。

梅西躺在深蓝的毛巾上，刚刚为了给帕文开门而急忙套上的9号球衣，已经被推到他的脖子下面，根本什么都藏不住。梅西虚弱的躺在地上，屁股还在湿哒哒地流着淫水，身上是不知道被谁弄得吻痕指印，只有胸口两个小点，因为疏于照顾已经恢复了原来的样子。他的胸口起伏着，后面明明被狠狠进入过三回了，他的右手还是忍不住往穴口伸去。他变扭地抬起左腿，用手指操弄自己。

尽管年纪不大，帕文至少是见过omega发情的，少年队里的男孩们刚刚分化时，也会有像莱奥一样的Omega，可他从未见过如此诱人的男人，他腰身细软，浑圆的屁股在颤抖，脸上显露着被性欲折磨而希望被插入的渴求，这让帕文欲罢不能。更何况，他是莱奥梅西！那个他从小就深深暗恋的上帝。他被Omega的信息素迷晕了。他不知道如何是好。

帕文跪到梅西的身边，将他扶着坐起来。梅西的手指还放在自己的穴口中。他想要被粗长的鸡巴插，如果无需在乎自己的职业生涯，他真想敞开自己的生殖腔，在肚子里灌满他们的精液。他想要被干到怀孕，想要从里到外都被污染。梅西用另一只手揉搓着自己的胸部，由于频繁的发情，他的身体总认为他处在孕期，而孕期激素又不断促使他发情，欲望在心理和生理上不断地循环，使他尚未受孕就可以流出奶水，只要乳头被吮吸就可以流出乳白色的液体。

帕文原来并不知道关于梅西身体的故事，但却情不自禁地凑上他的乳头。淡淡的奶水在他的舌尖弥漫开，他突然明白了梅西胸口怎么从刚才初见就一直被啃得红红的。

梅西抱着帕文的头，他是不被插入就不会满足的，胸部，奶水被吸出来的感觉让他很舒服，但梅西还是更喜欢被操的感觉。梅西推开帕文，抓着帕文的衣领用充满情欲的眼睛直勾勾地看着这个年轻的alpha，“唔，操我……”

帕文抱着年长的Omega找到一个没人的凳子坐下。梅西跨坐在帕文的身上，他低下头看了看帕文翘起的阴茎，少年人的性冲动总是一波接着一波，更何况是在这样一个Omega的诱导下。帕文抬着梅西的屁股，把自己的阴茎插进他梦寐以求的身体里。这是梅西的后穴，只是想到这个，他就已经觉得无比满足。

Alpha抬着梅西的屁股，将他一上一下地钉在自己的阴茎上。“啊……啊……”梅西伏在帕文的肩头娇喘，年轻人可是丝毫没有怜惜。不停地搅动着他的身体。仿佛要把他捅穿……

梅西呜咽着，高潮终于又一次来临。他的后穴中再次溢满了温热的液体，随着帕文射精后拔出的阴茎，液体全倾泻在了地板上。

高潮后的梅西静静地趴在帕文的身上。比赛的辛苦和做爱时严重的脱水让他没有力气要求更多了。皮克从一旁端来一杯淡蓝色的温水，自己含了一口，对着梅西的嘴唇，把水喂给他喝下。

帕文与巴萨更衣室的球员们都不太熟识，露出了怀疑的表情。

“这是避孕药，他太容易受孕了。”皮克摸摸梅西的脸颊，莱奥正闭着眼睛享受高潮的余韵。

帕文还在思考着什么，皮克直接朝他脑袋弹了一下，“你该不是以为你操过他一次就可以让他为你生孩子吧。”皮克像拿走自己的所属物一样把梅西从帕文腿上抱走，“你们阿根廷人是要排号的。你前面还有阿圭罗伊瓜因迪玛利亚……跟你平辈的还有迪巴拉。努力吧孩子。”

梅西拍了拍皮克的胸口，不过他也没反驳。没办法，芳心纵火犯真的欠了一屁股风流债呢。估计要下辈子才能还完了。

“我会守护你的，我的上帝啊。”小狼狗如是说。


	2. 【瓜梅】供认不讳

“我将我的夜献给杀人交响曲/

和亵渎神灵的辱骂/

我诅咒所有相爱的人/

我对此供认不讳。”

远道而来的歌手在昏暗空旷的音乐厅里深情地演唱着，尽管观众只有寥寥几位。正对着舞台摆着一张椅子一张高脚桌，一位西装革履年轻人正交叉着腿坐着，左手手肘撑着椅背手指抵着额头，右手托着酒杯。舞台上的灯光照在他身上，酒杯反光，格外刺眼，而比玻璃更夺目的是他无名指上的戒指，那是巴萨教父的标志。

他就是Leo Messi，挽救巴萨的新任教父。

演出进行到一半，大厅后方的门开了条缝，进来一个人，恭敬地走到Messi身边，弯下腰，附在他耳边说了两句。

Messi放下交叉的腿，挺直腰，“是他？他有说为什么来吗？”

“Godfather，他说是为荷兰人的事。”

Messi放下酒杯，低头想了一会，起身离开。

音乐厅的楼下，便是书房。教父一开门，家族里的几位要员便起立，向他鞠躬行礼。

“Godfather.”

“Godfather.”

……

Messi示意大家坐下，自己也回到了办公桌的后面。

“Guardiola就是个叛徒，他是来帮曼城要Frenkie de Jong的。”

“曼城顾忌自己不清不楚的账，不敢高价和我们竞争，等我们快达成合约了，他们竟然让Guardiola来巴萨要人，怎么，让这个叛徒用曾经的荣誉逼我们就范么？”

“既然我们协议都签下了，就该找个理由把他赶走，跟他这个叛徒见面不过是浪费时间……”

巴萨的核心要员们纷纷说出自己的想法，几乎句句不离“叛徒”两个字。他们义愤填膺了好久，突然发现那位重要人物一直没有开口。

他们停下讨论，看向办公桌后，十指交叉放在胸前的教父，小心翼翼地问，“Godfather，您认为呢？”

年轻的教父沉默了两秒，“说起来，他还是我的老师呢。”

大家互相对视一眼，没有人说话。

众所周知，教父Messi曾经是顾问Guardiola最喜爱的弟子，Messi在巴萨能有今天，除了靠他自己那出色的头脑，还少不了恩师Guardiola的提携。几年前Guardiola在巴萨最需要他的时候，丢下一切出走德国。偌大一个家族一时间群龙无首，万不得已，只能将所有事物都托付给刚刚病愈的Vilanova。之后Vilanova重病复发逝世，巴萨家族一度衰落，若不是年轻的Messi站出来，巴萨可能早就被人踩在脚底下不能翻身了。

如今Messi再次面对昔日的恩师，不知道他会如何处理这次de Jong的事。那位带着荷兰绝密情报的年轻人，可不是好对付的，他同时吊着三家，每家都订个协议，看似哪家都有机会，却没有哪一家拿到正式合约。

“他现在是曼城的顾问，我们跟曼城……还是可以商量的。”

众人面面相觑，没有出声，“放心，我不会轻易让利。”Messi拿了块零食，叫来他的宠物狗浩克。浩克体型巨大，靠着他的腿盘坐着，十分吓人，他转头对着门口的保镖说道：“带他进来。”

Guardiola走进书房时，Messi正侧着身子用脚尖逗着大狗的下巴，那只比他还大的狗，摇摇脑袋，咧开嘴吐出舌头，温顺地翻了个身，露着肚皮让他垫脚。Guardiola愣了愣，这几年，他只能在报纸电视上见到Messi，看到曾经的少年剪短头发，蓄起胡子，原本肉肉的脸瘦得颧骨突出，有了凌厉的线条。真是高贵又疏离……

他扫了一眼屋内的巴萨高层，认出几个老相识，当初离开巴萨，与这几个人不无关系。

“Lionel Messi阁下。我谨代表曼城家族，来与您商讨关于荷兰人De Jong的问题。”

Messi顶了顶脚下的浩克，让他离开。他站起来，靠着办公桌，从笔筒里挑了根棍子把玩起来，“Pep很久没来巴塞罗那了。”Messi抬起大眼睛看着他。

“是啊，七年了。印象中Leo还是个孩子呢。”

Messi嗤笑，“这话说的。”他放下棍子，摸了摸自己的短胡茬，“你离开巴萨那年我已经25岁，如果我还是个孩子，可没法替你收拾烂摊子呢。”

“我们之间是不是有些误会？”

“误会你当初是迫不得已才抛下巴萨离开的？”

Guardiola看了看左右，“我想，也许我们可以单独谈谈。”

高层们看了看Messi，Messi看了看Guardiola，之后眼神一收，“你们先回去吧。”高层们站起来，整理了一下衣服，也没跟Guardiola打招呼，径直离开。Messi对着站在门口的保镖吩咐道：“去外面守着，不叫你不许进来。”

昏暗的书房里只剩下了两个人和一条狗。Messi靠着书桌，浩克悄悄走过来，坐在他脚下，警惕地盯着Guardiola。 

“我记得你以前养的那只狗叫法查。”Guardiola往前走了两步，“哦，好像还有一只叫托比的泰迪。”

浩克冲走过来的Guardiola咧着嘴，发出“呜呜”的声音，“你来这是为了跟我叙旧的？”

Guardiola继续往前，浩克“汪汪”两声想要阻止他，Guardiola从口袋里拿出一块肉干抛到屋子的角落，浩克叼着肉干从另一扇门的狗门钻了出去。“Leo还是不擅长训练宠物，这一点上，你可不算是个好学生。”

Guardiola走到Messi的面前，咫尺的距离，呼吸都能撞到对方脸上那么近。Messi没有躲闪，也没有一丝紧张地样子。Guardiola打量了他一下，伸手顺着Messi的右臂往下，摸到他的手。Messi把手向后别着放在桌下，而那里卡着一把冰冷的左轮手枪。Guardiola凑到他的耳畔：“你还说自己不是个孩子。”

Guardiola卸下桌子下的枪，“你害怕？”

Messi别过头。

“我已经是那种你刚见面就要掏枪对付的人了？”

Messi抬起头看他，“你再动一下，今天就别想出去了。”

Guardiola压低嗓音，“我记得我教过你，善良的人最可怕。”他用嘴唇碰了碰Messi 的尖耳朵，右手伸到Messi的胸口，拉开他的细领带，“是谁教坏了我的乖Leo？”他抵着Messi的额头，“不爱说话的乖孩子才最可怕。装凶的你反而变可爱了。”

Messi把他推开，“够了，别以为我一再容忍你，你就能跟我调情。把你话说完，然后就滚。”

Guardiola冷笑一声，再次逼近，他粗鲁地抓起Messi的手压在胸口，“Leo这些年有没有想我？”

Messi攥着拳头想要挣脱，Guardiola顺势前压，“至少Leo的屁股会想我吧？”

“我没有。放开我。”

“如果我不呢？”Guardiola腾出一只手扯下Messi的细领带，强势压着他，把他的两只手捆了起来。

Messi不停地反抗，“我现在把人叫进来，你就……”

“你想叫人早就叫了。”说完Guardiola就用嘴唇堵住了他的嘴巴。他的舌头在Messi的口腔里肆无忌惮地探索着，吻得Messi无法呼吸。Messi不停地往后躲避，直到被压得躺在书桌上，Guardiola又拽着他的衣领让他迎合自己的角度。

Messi躲开他的吻，喘着粗气，“你，混蛋！”

Guardiola扯着他的头发，让他面对自己，又从腰后抽出刚才收缴的手枪，蹭了蹭Messi的裆下。“当年爬上我的床，求我操他的那个小男孩，如今变成穿西装打领带的教父，就忘记老师的教诲了吗？”他贴到Messi的耳边低沉着声音说道：“是，我今天不是来跟你谈De Jong的，我是来操你的。”

Guardiola舔舔嘴唇，又拽下自己的领带，“虽然我喜欢听你说话，但现在还是让你闭上嘴比较好。”Guardiola强迫他张开嘴，用领带勒住他的嘴巴，在脑后紧紧系上。

Guardiola提着他的领子把他从书桌扔到沙发上坐着，把他的被捆住的双手压在脑袋上方。Guardiola跨坐在他的身上，“Lionel Messi——别人眼中拥有獠牙的小狮子，怎么遇到我就变成软弱可欺的小羔羊了呢？”

Messi闭上眼睛。

“你是不是一直在期待我这么做？聪明的你有无数种方法阻止我，但是你默许了。”

Messi脸上泛起红晕。

Guardiola解开Messi的西装马甲衬衫、腰带和西装裤上第一颗扣子，然后把手上那支金属的枪支贴着Messi的小腹插了进去。冰凉的枪口就在他的内裤里抵着他的阴茎。“Leo硬了。Leo的阴茎被枪口对着，还是翘起来了。”Guardiola没有手下留情，他扯下Messi的裤子，让那个小家伙从裤子里解放出来。他上手揉了两把Messi已经渗出水里的阴茎，“你被调教过的身体一定很想他的主人。”

Guardiola单膝跪地，他扶着Messi的膝盖，把他的双腿打开，Messi害羞的阴茎微微翘起。Guardiola撸动两下，突然含住他的阴茎。他用舌尖在Messi的马眼上打转，Messi忍着不发出呻吟，可身体却在不断地颤抖。Guardiola让Messi欲仙欲死，爽得快要射出来。可他又突然停下，抬头看了看仰着头的Messi，他正在射精的边缘。“是不是很想射？”Guardiola站起来，撑着沙发背看着Messi，“Leo还想要吗？”

Messi的眼睛湿湿的，他被捆住的双手缩在胸前，就像是在祈祷的圣徒。他在哭。而他的下身还坚硬的立在那里，被吮吸的红红的，就等着再碰一碰，他就可以达到许久未达到的快乐。

Messi不说话，眼泪一滴一滴地掉下来，他伸出手，轻轻碰了碰Guardiola西装的衣领。Guardiola解下他嘴上的领带，领带上拖着长长的透明的津液。“Godfather，想要吗？”他拽着Messi的头发，“说出来，说出来我就给你。”

Messi还是不说话。Guardiola又用手去碰了碰他的阴茎，“说啊。”

Messi继续忍着，就是不开口。问了三遍都没得到回应，Guardiola却没有不耐烦，他只是轻轻地撸着Messi的阴茎，让他在射精的边缘反反复复，却达不到高潮。Messi闭上眼睛，眼角挂着泪痕，羞耻地点点头。Guardiola笑了，然而他没有立刻放过可怜的Leo。他用刚才解开的领带将他红扑扑的阴茎绑了个严严实实起来，最后在他的阴囊后面打了结。

“你不说要，我就不给你。”Guardiola推了一把Messi，让他趴在沙发上。他脱下Messi的鞋，他的裤子。他摸着Messi小腿上的吊带袜，“曾经喜欢穿运动装的Leo一直不讲究这些。”他托着Messi的小腹，让他把屁股翘起来。

Guardiola狠狠地朝他圆圆的屁股上打了两巴掌，留下红红的掌印，“叫出来，叫给我听听。”

Messi只是呜呜了两声，把头埋在靠枕里。“好啊，那你就一直别说话。”Guardiola扯着他衣服的后领，把他的衣服扯下一半，露出后背和上臂。

Guardiola一惊。

“你纹了上帝？”Guardiola从后面贴着他的耳朵，“你说上帝知道Leo心里在想些什么淫荡的事情吗？”

他亲了亲Messi右臂上的上帝纹身，然后一个挺身。

“啊——”

“真好听，继续。”

Messi咬着牙，缩着臀，躲着Guardiola的利刃。他已经很多年没做过这种事，Guardiola的阴茎几乎要把他的后穴撕裂。Guardiola反复几个挺身，Messi终于忍不住了，“不要……疼。”Messi回过头求饶，“疼……”

Guardiola摸了摸他的屁股，“Leo的后穴真热。”Guardiola抽出阴茎，看了看他的屁股，“小洞都合不起来了。这样的淫荡的地方，会疼？”

Messi的身体又红又烫，摸起来舒服地很。Guardiola把阴茎顶进去，再缓缓抽出来。他拍着Messi的屁股，像是在调教一匹不听话的母马。“Pep……不要……”Messi说话的声音都带着哭腔。

Guardiola把手指伸进他的后穴里，十分熟练地找到了他前列腺，按压摩挲。Messi的身体开始颤抖，翘起的屁股开始往他手指靠，想把他的手指吸进后穴深处。

Guardiola不停地按摩那里，Messi的四肢百骸都被性快感淹没，可他的阴茎被绑着，他的后穴里只有一根手指。前列腺液从他的阴茎里渗出来，如同叶子上滴下的晨露。他不满足，他在受折磨。

“我就把你这样留在这里好吗？让你的同僚下属，都进来看看？还有他们的孩子，让他们来看看自己教父淫荡的样子。好吗？”

Messi摇着头。可他仍然摆着腰肢，摇着屁股。Messi回过头看着Guardiola的脸，又红着脸视线下移，看着Pep的……

“说话。”

Messi的身体在颤抖，欲火烧得他快失去理智，可他微微开口，却没有声音。

“说话！”

“我想……想你……”

“想我什么？”

“你……想你。这些年……我很想你……”

Guardiola愣了。

Messi继续把头埋在枕头里。Guardiola强行把他翻了过来，面对着自己。

他看着浑身透红的Leo，一时之间仿佛回到了那些年。尽管Messi早就不是从前的小男孩，但“我很想你”这四个字却热忱地让他兴奋。让他硬得想不停地贯穿身下的人。

“Leo……”Guardiola一时失语，俯身抱着他。Messi用被捆住的手，套着Guardiola的脖子。

“乖孩子……”Guardiola亲了亲怀里早就长大的男孩的脖子、额头，他的男孩现在是个诱人的男人了。Guardiola轻轻啄着Messi的嘴唇，逐渐深入。他们互相探出舌头，如同伸出爱意的橄榄枝。Messi变得主动起来，他主动深吻着Guardiola，又悄悄把腿搁到Guardiola的腰后，夹着他，锁着他。他几乎挂在Guardiola身上，让Guardiola甩都甩不开他。

Guardiola结束了这个吻，“Leo，我要进来了……”

Messi点点头，他抱着Guardiola的肩膀，他身后的入口渴望继续迎接疯狂的情事，“放开我的前面……我涨得难受……”

“说你想射，说你想要被我插。”

“我想……想射……后面想要被Pep的阴茎插……Pep、Pep……”

Guardiola解开捆住他欲望的领带，抱着他的屁股，将阴茎深深插进他的身体里。深深浅浅，不断撞击他的敏感点。

梅西轻轻地呻吟着，声音不大，却每一声都钻进Guardiola的心里，刺激着他的感官。他被Messi火热的甬道包裹着，被Messi拥抱着，此刻，他完完全全拥有这个孩子，这个名叫Lionel Messi的男人。

他低头吻着Messi的脖子，“喜欢我还是喜欢我的肉棒呢？”

Messi嗯嗯啊啊地喘息着，说不出一个字。Guardiola又问了一遍，又故意加重了身下的动作。

“喜欢Pep……”

“可我不把你干舒服了……你却嘴硬的很……明明更喜欢我的……”Guardiola也因为快感而说不出一句完整的话。

“因为是Pep的……”Messi吻着他的侧脸，从唇齿间继续渗出呻吟声，“因为这是Pep的……”

Guardiola操干着Messi，同时伸手帮他撸动阴茎，好让他一股一股地射出来。

Messi后仰着脑袋，尽管他始终被捆着双手，但还是想着办法紧紧贴在Guardiola的身上。“Pep……Pep……”他无意识地叫着Guardiola的名字，却被有意的人听进了心里……Guardiola终于心满意足地释放在Messi的身体里。

 

Messi不紧不慢地系着扣子，他的手腕被捆绑地太久没有力气。Guardiola站在窗前看着院子里的葡萄架，枯藤爬满木架，还无人打理。Messi被折磨得骨头都快散了，衣服被扯得皱皱巴巴，而比他大了许多岁的老男人，从头到尾连裤子都没脱。

“你以前……很温柔的……”

Guardiola背对着他，“七年了，忍不住。”

“你有后悔过没有带着我离开吗？”

Guardiola转过身，“不后悔。你现在这样，我也很喜欢。”他走近Messi，弯腰亲吻他的唇。

Messi停下手上的动作，没有说话。

“你受了很多伤。我很抱歉。”

“为什么、抱歉？”

Guardiola单膝跪地，托着他的脚踝，帮他穿上皮鞋，“让Leo长大了，我很抱歉。”

Messi对着他冷笑。几秒后，“我想我们可以谈谈De Jong的事了。”

“你知道吗？”Guardiola低头，自顾自地笑了，意义不明，让人不解，“其实曼城早就决定放弃De Jong了。”

Messi失去表情，显得非常严肃。“我知道的。”

“嗯？”

“你不是叛徒。”


	3. 【all梅】多元家庭（一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【ABO】以有皮克老公还有一堆情人的贪心小梅为主的多元家庭

Pique同Messi刚订婚的时候，可没想到事情会变得如此复杂。 那会Pique还小，不懂事，对着一个小Omega说了一堆大话，就把他骗到手了，他们躲在拉玛西亚青训营，Pique的宿舍里，找了个大家都不在的日子，私定了终身。

Pique把自己不争气的阴茎顶进了Messi的生殖腔，射了进去。Omega那时候还不懂什么情事，他知道Alpha做爱的时候阴茎会成结，但没想过那么做的后果，他舒舒服服地歪着头，让Pique啃着他脖子旁边的腺体，虽然不太舒服，但也没对Pique用阴茎堵着他的后穴做出什么表示。于是两个人才第一次有了性生活，就糊里糊涂地标记了。

那时候他们才十五六岁，连法定地可以进行性行为的年龄都没到。好在两个人年纪差不多，不存在谁强迫谁这个问题，不用负法律责任。可标记以后，这事就瞒不住了，信息素的味道都变了，谁都知道他俩有一腿。

两人的父母考虑到孩子的未来，商量了一下，决定先让他们订婚，如果感情一直不错，年龄一到就把婚结了。这正合Pique跟Messi的心意，他俩那会巴不得立刻结婚住一起天天搞在一块，于是蹦蹦跳跳地就订婚了。

然而没过多久，小情侣就过了热恋期，到了拼事业的时候，Pique想去外面的联赛闯闯，而Messi被提进巴萨一线队。等到夏天皮克放假回家，跟Leo再见面的时候，两人都支支吾吾像瞒了些事似的。久别重逢，信息素互相吸引的两个人没一会就滚到床上去了，累得动弹不了，Pique忽然交了底，他表示自己一个人在曼彻斯特又寂寞又孤独，刚巧Fabregas在伦敦。Fabregas是个Beta，他俩比他跟Leo相识还要早，只是A和B之间吸引力没那么大，但也经不住寂寞呀。反正就来来回回几次，他就给未婚妻扣了顶绿帽子。而Messi听到他这话，也不生气，反而老老实实地交代了自己跟在国家队跟Agüero……就，互相绿了对方。

Pique提议，既然还没结婚，不如分手。可Messi却钻到他怀里，用手搂着他用腿锁着他，不肯同意。贪心的小鬼在他怀里哭哭啼啼，他是跟别人好上了，可没说不要Geri呀。Pique觉得这样不清不楚，既对不起Leo又对不起Cesc。但小妖精眼泪汪汪委屈地说：“难道Cesc不喜欢Leo吗？”

天呐，这世上到底谁会不喜欢Leo Messi？第二天Messi一通电话，把放假在家的Fabregas叫到家里，大大方方地当着Pique的面诱惑着他。Leo赤着脚，踮着脚尖与Cesc接吻，Gerard Pique表示自己活了18年，从没想过自己的未婚妻会跟自己的外遇对象搞起来。Cesc把Leo推倒在沙发上，对着Leo又亲又抱，喜欢得不知道如何是好。他回头看着Gerard，直接提出了一个大胆的想法，“Geri？3p吗？”

于是事情一发不可收拾了起来，只要给一段两个人的关系开了个乱七八糟可以随便乱搞的口子，那么有第一次，就会有第二次。 在之后的日子里Fabregas一直是他们家里的第三个人，Agüero算Leo在外面的小情人。

后来Pique被租去萨拉戈萨，跟Leo的偶像Aimar一个球队，Aimar是个漂亮Omega，Pique也很喜欢他，不过一碰上偶像，Leo就开始羞涩起来。Leo一向不在乎做爱对象的性别，他真的谁都能撩，偏偏遇上Aimar却放纵不了，不然就凭Pique这个沾花惹草的本事，早就跟Aimar勾搭上了。

等着Pique从萨拉戈萨回了曼联，又从曼联回到巴萨，再经历了一个赛季的三冠王，他们就把证领了婚礼办了，正大光明地住到一起。兜兜转转地，这段婚姻已经过去了好几个年头。

 

凌晨两点，Gerard Pique正躺在床上跟朋友们群聊，跟他同一个房间的Alba已经入睡，发出有规律的呼吸声。

正当他准备关掉手机睡觉时，屏幕突然跳出一个视频电话，是他的Leo。Pique小心翼翼地看了眼Alba，又从床头拿了耳机带上，然后才接通电话。

视频连线刚接通，屏幕上红彤彤地一片，Pique正好奇，镜头突然由近及远，露出来两个人影，他们站在床前，估计是把手机放在了墙边的桌子上了。Pique眼睛一眯，感觉事情不太对。果然，他顺着镜头看到了Leo的纹身，还有按在Leo胸口上的手。

“不……别这样……”Leo的声音顺着耳机传进了Pique的耳朵。

“我们做爱的事，可不能瞒着你老公啊，是吧，Papi……”Agüero调整了一下手机，让它向上抬了一些。

Pique下意识地把手机推远了十公分，“Leo又发情了？”

Agüero正从背后抱着Leo，不停地进入他的后穴。Leo红着脸，想遮住眼睛不看Gerard却被Agüero强行把手扣在了身后。“Papi，你自己说。”

“Geri……嗯……嗯……我……我太想要了……我……”

Pique看着Leo垂下的眉毛，委屈巴巴地小表情，自己的阴茎都硬了，更何况那个单身多年，正闻着Leo信息素的Agüero。

“你去国家队之前，我不是操了你两次吗？你怎么又想要了？”

Agüero把手机对准了自己，“你记得尤文那个小孩吗，好不容易进大名单那个……”

“长得像Aimar那个Dybala？”

Agüero一手拿着手机，一手揽着Leo的腰，把他带到床上，手机被竖在了床头的柜子上，正好可以对床上的景色一览无余。

Leo撅着屁股挨操，脸更靠近手机，羞答答的，根本不敢看Geri。Leo稀碎的喘息声直接被传输了过来，撩得他耳根痒痒。

他身后的Agüero还在一浅一深地插着他的屁股，这个发情的Omega别过头，看着自己身后的Alpha，“别告诉Geri……”

然而被操开的Omega在床上可没什么发言权，“你也知道Leo不爱贴什么信息素隔离贴，我们都习惯了，那小孩刚来，差点没被勾得当场发情，不过他还稳得住，自己跑了，反而是你的Leo没出息地自己发情了。”

“呜呜，别说了……”Leo羞得直接把脸埋进了被子里。

Agüero用手压着Leo的背，好让Pique看清他操Leo的样子，“你放心，我不会让他怀孕的……”Agüero故意把阴茎抽出来给Pique看了看自己戴的套子。

“我放什么心，你操我老婆我怎么放心？”

Agüero突然较起劲，也顾不上继续插Leo了，指着屏幕说道，“喂，要不是你仗着提前标记了Leo，根本轮不到你跟他结婚好不好？我能不让他怀孕就不错了。”

“别废话，你现在就是我老婆一人肉按摩棒，瞧把你得意的。你怎么不问问他，是我操他爽，还是你操他爽。”

这边Agüero和Pique都快隔空吵起来了，Leo还在摇着屁股，伸手向后摸索Agüero的阴茎。他在发情呢，他才不要理这两个幼稚鬼，“Kun……进来吧……我想要……”

Agüero托着他的胸，掰开他的双腿，让Leo跪在床上，让他前面的颤颤的阴茎对着摄像头。又伸手在屏幕上点了静音，“Kun你做什么？”

“你老公不是就喜欢你的屁股吗？”他贴着Leo的耳朵，“我们不给他看，不给他听。”

Pique在数百公里外气得不行，恨不得立刻飞过去揍Agüero一顿，让他知道自己才是Leo Messi的老公。

“Kun，摸摸我吧，我好烫啊……”Leo眨着他无辜的大眼睛，他知道怎么勾引人。

Agüero哪里忍得了，压着Leo就是一顿操干，Leo都快叫破音了。

Pique也没说把视频关了，一直窝在被窝里看，他可不放心，要是老婆给别人玩坏了怎么办。

就当Pique正沉迷专属于自己的NTR直播的时候，突然，蒙在他头上的被子被整个掀开，他惊得差点跳起来，“Jordi你干嘛！？”

不过Alba似乎比他更震惊，“天呐！这不是Leo吗？？我的上帝啊！！这不是Agüero吗？？？”

Pique瞪圆了眼睛，Alba虽然跟大家关系好，但他跟Leo可一直没把这事跟他说。就算他们家关系混乱，那也是暗地里混乱，他和Leo感情好得不得了，别人怎么会想到他们私底下会玩这种游戏。

Pique赶紧捂住了Alba的嘴，“你什么都没看见，什么都不许说！”

Alba挣扎着把Pique甩开，“我都看见了，你跟Leo到底怎么回事？”

Pique赶紧把视频关上了，开始运转脑袋转移话题，“我跟我老婆玩游戏啦，不是真的啦。这是、这是网上那些恶趣味球迷做的换脸视频。”

Pique按着Alba的肩把他劝回床上坐着，“你快睡觉吧。”

Alba揉了揉眼睛，他是真的没睡醒，可他又不傻。Pique转身拿了房卡和手机就要出门。

刚到门口，就听见身后的Alba说道，“你是不是当我傻？”

Pique假笑，“怎么可能？Jordi你早点睡觉，我出去买点吃的。”

“你跟Cesc那事我正想着怎么告诉Leo呢，没想到Leo也在背地里搞男人。”

“喂喂喂，你不能乱讲。”Pique没心思笑了，“我们家是多元家庭，是法律规定只能两个人领结婚证，我们三个感情很好的。”

Alba若有所思，“那你跟Agüero是怎么搞起来的？你们家到底是三个人还是四个人？”

Pique打开门，摆摆手，“我懒得跟你解释。”

“回来。”

Pique回过头，“还想干嘛？”

“既然是这样，我是不是也可以……”Alba做了个性交的手势，“如果Leo同意的话。”

Pique凶狠地咧咧嘴，“滚滚滚滚！”说完甩门走了。

Pique打电话给球队经理，说Alba晚上睡觉打呼噜，让经理给自己找了个单间。此刻，在西班牙队孤身一人形单影只的Gerard Pique给此刻正在养伤的Cesc打了个电话，可Cesc完全没有要安慰他的意思，“你一天到晚都跟Leo呆在一起，人家Kun有点小情绪很正常。”Pique还没指望Cesc陪着自己撸一发，Cesc就把电话挂了，Gerard都开始怀疑Cesc是不是打电话给Agüero要直播了。Pique再往Leo那发送视频聊天请求，却只得到了“已拒绝”、“已拒绝”、“已拒绝”。

“他们干得起劲，还有空一直点拒绝吗？”Pique对他俩的性生活和谐程度表示质疑。他撸了撸自己的阴茎，虽然很硬，但没有他的Omega在身边他就是射不出来。

而另一头，Messi跟Agüero可比Pique想象得玩得开心多了。

“Kun，别这样，我够不到的……”Kun从Leo的背后抱着他，他一只手揽着Messi的胸，一只手抱着的大腿，他把Leo压在床头，面对墙壁，而在他的下腹刚好是刚刚给Pique打电话的手机。虽说Omega的阴茎在他俩做爱的时候显得有点多余，但还是可以用来玩呀。Leo的身体被Kun不断的压迫向前，那里就刚刚好戳在手机屏幕上。

Pique要是知道自己发过来的视频请求，被自己亲亲老婆的漂亮阴茎拒绝了，不知道该有多生气呢。

Leo不停地喘息着，屁股被顶得酥酥麻麻，阴茎前方湿漉漉的滴着液体，手机屏幕上滑得根本没法用了。Pique的铃声嗡嗡地响着，刺激着Leo的前端。尽管Gerard拦不住Leo跟别的Alpha做爱，但他搞事的本事可一点都不小。

“等我回去……Gerard……会操死我的……”

Kun把Leo翻过来，抬起他的两条腿，在他的屁股下面垫上枕头，“那Leo不应该很开心吗？”Kun朝他红扑扑的脸上嘬了两口，“Leo的小屁股不是谁都喜欢吗？”Kun用力顶了顶。

“啊……谁、谁说的……”

Pique的铃声还在响着。Leo闭着眼睛，张着嘴巴，口水不断地流淌下来。之前Cesc还经常回巴塞罗那的时候，Cesc操他，Gerard就会把阴茎顶进他的嘴巴里，反正不管怎么着Leo都得有一个地方是属于Gerard的。

“我……我……还是接电话吧……他肯定难受死了……”

Kun正吻着他脖子旁边的腺体，吸着他的信息素爽着呢，Leo提出这个请求他也没拒绝。Leo摸到了快要从床垫缝隙里掉下去的手机，上面还留着不可描述的液体。他想伸手擦一擦，却意外地接通了电话。Leo还没来得及看看手机，Kun一个深入，直接插到了他生殖腔的入口，差点没让他泄出来，“啊——Kun，轻一点……”他拍了拍Kun的背，用手揽着Kun的脖子，顺便用手遮住了自己的半张脸。

“Gerard……”

“Leo？Sergio？”手机另一头的声音一出来，Kun都暂时停下了。Leo立刻握着手机，猛戳着屏幕快速地把视频电话切挂了。

“现在的男孩怎么喜欢动不动就发视频电话？”Kun抱怨了两句，揉了揉Leo的头发，“没关系，我明天拉他过来一起玩。”

Leo蹭了蹭Kun的脖子，“Pualo应该被吓坏了吧。”

“那可怎么办呢？你都连续两次撩拨他了，他会忍不住啊。”

Leo夹着Kun的腰把屁股又送了上去，“不行，他还小。”

“也不过就比你小六岁嘛。难道？你是说他鸡巴小？”

Leo咬了Kun一口，“人家发育得好着呢。”

Kun托着他的腰坐起来，让Leo骑着自己的阴茎自己动。

“啊……好深……Kun插得我好舒服……唔……”Leo摇了摇屁股，弯腰捧着Kun的脸亲了一口，“你怎么都不吃醋呢？换Gerard他就吃醋了。”

“因为我是你的情人啊。如果结婚的是咱俩，我才不会让别人碰你。”Kun环着Leo的腰继续说道，“现在，你只要能爽到，其他的都好说。”

Kun又抽插了两下，让Leo到达高潮。自己也射满了整个套子。

他拉来毯子，给Leo盖上，Leo睡在他怀里，眨巴眨巴眼睛快睡着了。Kun找到自己的手机，给Dybala发了条短信，“欢迎加入Leo Messi的多元家庭。”


	4. 【哈梅BO】索求

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo是Omega，发情期却只有身为Beta的哈维在身边。Beta感受不到Omega的信息素，他拥有Alpha们没有的理智，面对不断求爱的Omega，Beta还怎么办呢？

如果一个人有幸能生活在一个平权的社会，他会看到Beta在中场上充当大脑，Omega在前场上主导比赛。

如今，那些有天赋的孩子，在十二三岁分化成Beta或者Omega后，不必再远离赛场了，天赋给了每个人成为球星的机会。

可惜，不是所有圈子都表里如一。外人不会知道更衣室里的故事，球员的生活经过了包装加工，他们需要人气，自然不会把不好的事情告诉全世界。

那些看似正经的报道可以看，却不能信。Leo Messi很晚才学会这个道理。

那年Leo刚进一线队，里杰卡尔德对他很照顾。他又小又弱，教练护着他，更衣室里那些算计Omege的下流手段还没找上他。但是Leo并没有立刻获得上场的机会，除了他的欧洲护照问题，还有他打抑制剂的事。那时的抑制剂里有些禁药的成分，按理说是不可以注射的。欧洲护照事在人为，而给一个孩子停抑制剂，实在是有点不人道。

足坛不是没有成功的的Omega，但他们大多在很早的时候就有了自己的伴侣，发情期一到只需要一场酣畅淋漓的性爱就可以解决问题。可Leo才十九岁，就是个孩子，去哪里找性伴侣？

不过，没有什么能阻止一个球痴，Leo在跟自己的私人医生商量后，悄悄停掉了自己的抑制剂。不就是发情吗？他天真的以为只要熬过那几天自己就有机会走上球场了。

巴萨队里只有Leo一个Omega，起初罗纳尔迪尼奥和埃托奥他们根本没怎么照顾Leo的感受。Alpha们肆无忌惮地裸露着身体，释放着信息素，这让呆在角落里的Leo困扰极了。每当他训练完脱下裤子，后面总是会湿一大片，他偷偷的换下裤子，不想让队友们发现自己因为闻到他们的信息素就无法自持的样子。虽然医生让他不用太压抑自己的天性，也许在这期间他可以试着去寻找伴侣，可他做不到对着队友显示出Omega饥渴的那一面，如果可以选，他一点都不想当Omega。

日子一天一天过去，Leo在一场训练中迎来了自己第一个没有抑制剂的发情期。原本他的发情期很稳定，但停药让他的周期紊乱，他没有预计到发情期的到来，还傻傻的在球场上训练。

后穴的水把他的裤子全都弄湿了，体液顺着他的大腿流到脚踝。他的信息素就像锅里沸腾的巧克力，直接在球场中央炸开。没有人会料到发生这种情况，Alpha们背对着远离Leo。只能由不受信息素影响的Beta Xavi，把他送到医疗室。

发情期的Omega应该像只小野猫，可Leo不是，他现在看上去还挺乖的，躺在病床上蜷着身子，不吵不闹。汗水打湿了他的长发，浸透了他的训练服。他的球裤已经湿的不成样子，医生替他换上了发情期专用的类似婴儿纸尿裤的裤子，他就像个生病的孩子。

“Leo，喝些水吧。”Xavi扶着他靠在自己的肩膀上，他看起来缺水严重。

Leo两口就把一杯水喝光了，“还……还……要……”他的身体在颤抖，声音也在颤抖。

迷离的眼睛，坠着汗珠的睫毛，微微张开的嘴巴。又虚弱又惹人怜爱。Xavi闻不到Leo的味道，听刚才那群Alpha们说，那是巧克力味的，甜腻得不行。果然，这小家伙有野心的很，不仅人长得甜，就连信息素都甜得很有侵略性。

Xavi连续喂了他三杯水。Leo缺水的症状终于缓解了一些。不过新的症状又开始了。Leo不断地发出稀碎的喘息声，屁股蹭着床单，腰也开始不自觉得扭着。他挑着眼睛看着Xavi，还悄悄地把手按在他的胸口上，一点一点地往下挪动，这是Omega发情的本能，果然不管是多乖的小孩，发情了还是会变成这幅样子。

Xavi阴着脸，把他的手挪开。他是Beta，解决Omega发情的事从来都轮不到他。另一个层面上，他是本土球员派的，如果不是因为小罗今天缺席了训练，估计也轮不到他来照顾Leo。

Xavi替他擦了擦汗。直起身子时，他觉得自己下腹有些发热，那里不知什么时候有了反应。他是Beta，但他也有人的情欲，即使Leo没有信息素，他也极有可能会被诱惑。

Xavi遮了遮裤子，叫来队医，“给他打强效抑制剂。”

“抑制剂有违禁成分，我这是体育医疗中心，不让存放这些药物。”

“那给他吃两颗缓解症状的药，我还得把他送回家，他这样，我不太方便。”

“现在大多数口服药也有违禁成分的。”

“就没有不含那些东西的药片吗？”

“有是有，不过那款药药效只有一个小时或者更短，而且一天只能吃一片。”

Xavi想着，一个小时送他回家这段时间也够了，就给Leo吃了药。

大概过了半个小时，Leo磨人的发情期症状才停下来。他不再被情欲控制大脑，表现得跟平常一样。

“去更衣室收一下东西，我去跟教练说一声，然后送你回家。”Xavi冷冷地说。

Leo红着脸，唯唯诺诺，迈不开步子。他还记得自己刚才黏在Xavi身上做的事情，幸好Xavi不介意，“谢谢你。Xavi。”

“说这些有什么用，你停自己抑制剂的事没跟医生商量吗？”

“说、说过了，没关系的，我可以忍得住。”Leo低着脑袋。

“等发情期症状全都显现出来的时候，你就不会这么说了。”Xavi有些不放心，“能不能把你私人医生的电话给我。”

Leo摇摇头，“不打、不打抑制剂。”

“那，你有没有喜欢的Alpha？”

Leo的脸红红的，“没有、没有。我想再等等……”

Xavi也不知道该说什么，凭他对这孩子的了解，他一时也改变不了Leo的想法。

“你快去收拾一下吧。药效挺短的。”

“嗯，麻烦你了。”

Leo套着Xavi的外套回到更衣室。

如果按平常的计划，训练还要有一会才结束。但球队的Alpha们因为差点被诱导到发情，已经在更衣室休息了。

Leo有些紧张，处在发情期的他对与Alpha信息素特别敏感。他把手藏在袖子里只露出食指搅在一起，想借此缓解焦虑。

他走到自己的柜子旁，拿上自己的私人物品。他不敢在这里换衣服，一个正在发情的Omega在Alpha面前裸露身体，简直就是勾引。

“啪——”Leo被吓得一愣。埃托奥突然合上Leo的柜子，右手撑着门，把Leo挤在自己信息素的范围里。Leo吃的药，药效确实不好，这么近距离的靠近一个Alpha，几乎让他的身体失控。

他攥着自己的背包，转过身，抬起头看着埃托奥，“请、请让我离开。”

埃托奥嗅了嗅Leo脖子旁边的腺体，巧克力味直接从他的鼻腔侵入了头顶，“你知道之前球队里有个发育迟缓的Omega吗？”

Leo摇了摇头。

“他十九岁才分化。在训练时迎来了初潮。之后，更衣室的每一个Alpha都帮助了他。”

Leo的身体在发抖。

“你没有伴侣就敢停抑制剂，是不是也想让我们帮帮你？”

Leo的额头上渗出了一层汗。Alpha们盯着这个角落，仿佛随时就会扑过来一样，“不、不是的、我、我只是想早点参加比赛。”

埃托奥看着紧张的Leo，露出了可怕的笑容。“Leo，你的屁股是不是很渴望被插呀？不穿纸尿裤，你的水流下来估计连鞋子都要湿透吧。”

Leo赶紧把头低下，防御性地把背包抱到了胸口。他紧张得发抖，这些如狼似虎的Alpha们几乎快把他吃掉了。他不敢想象他们会对自己做什么，他不要。然而预想之中的事情并没有发生。Xavi及时出现，挡在了他的前面。

“我要送他回去，他需要休息。”Xavi拉着Leo就要走。

埃托奥把他们拦下来，“他又不能注射抑制剂，我们帮他不是比他苦苦熬着好吗？”

Xavi直接把他推开，“他不是玩具，让开。”

“你管这么多干什么？难道你也想上他？Xavi，你不过就是个Beta，你是有信息素还是能操得他浑身舒服地度过发情期？”埃托奥不依不饶。

Leo的发情期症状在这紧张的氛围下，又一点点回来了，他觉得头晕目眩，双腿发抖，他拽了拽Xavi的袖子，“我想、我想回家……”

Xavi回头看了一眼Leo的样子，感觉到不对劲，他狠狠瞪了一眼埃托奥，“招妓去。”

说完，他不管埃托奥的阻拦带着Leo出了更衣室。

Xavi开车，Leo躺在后排。“我应该跟你一起去更衣室，真是该死，谁知道他们闻了你的信息素就控制不住。”Xavi没法接受信息素的消息，那些对于A和O来说很敏感的讯息，他完全接收不到。

Leo全身都在出汗，上车前Xavi不得不替他解开外套的扣子。Beta闻不到信息素，但他能想象，Leo炸开锅的巧克力味全部限制在了这个狭小的空间里是什么样的。

Xavi透过后视镜观察他的反应，“你家里有保姆照顾你吗？”

Leo摇摇头。

发情期的症状越来越明显，Leo开始把手伸进裤子里，寻求安慰。他面对着椅背，背对Xavi，蜷着腿，用手撸动自己的阴茎。后来觉得不够，又绕到身后去，用手指插入自己的后穴。

虽然气味不是很浓烈，但Xavi还是闻到了Leo体液的味道。车厢里“咕叽咕叽”的声音，折磨着他的耳朵。Xavi摇了摇头，他的下身硬硬的，情欲有些上头。Xavi拍拍自己的脸，理智告诉自己，尽管自己是个Beta，但如果对Leo做那些事，本质上和刚才想上Leo的那群alpha们没有区别。而且，让巴西帮的人知道他动了Leo会更麻烦。此刻，他唯一该做的就是把他送回家。

可真正到了Leo的家门口，问题又出现了，他根本没办法从一个欲火焚身的Omega嘴里问出他们家的密码。那些应该待在他家里的保镖保姆厨师园艺师也通通不在。Xavi气得砸起门来。

Leo不可能傻成这样吧，明明知道自己停了抑制剂，却什么都没准备？

正当他气得要把Leo拉到医院的时候，他迷迷糊糊地说出了一串数字，“密码……”

Xavi终于打开了他们家的大门。他把车停到车库，扛着这只湿漉漉的Omega进了房子，随便找到一张床就把他往床上一扔。

“你家里就没别人吗？”

“爸爸……是alpha……这几天去别的地方住了……”

“你这个傻瓜。”

Xavi想替他换上干净的衣服，但他一身汗，换了又会湿。

“我带你去洗澡好不好？冲个凉也许会好一点。”

Leo点点头。

Xavi在浴缸里放入比体温稍低一些的水，把他抱到浴室，替他脱下衣服。Leo的身体在颤抖，双腿之间因为一直在磨蹭而红彤彤的。衣服刚被解开，Xavi就注意到了他凸起的乳头，小小的粉扑扑的……

Xavi晃了晃脑袋，他再三提醒自己不要冲动，不该看的别看。

冷水让Leo的头脑稍微清醒了一点儿，“我想一个人待一会儿……”

Xavi知道该给他一点私人空间处理这些。他退出了浴室，但又担心Leo会出意外，于是站在门口守着，顺便开始编辑短信，找认识的医生过来给Leo打抑制剂。

浴室里的水流声和喘息声，明示着那个孩子正在做什么。Xavi面冷心热，他没有表示但身体的反应很真实，他隔着裤子摸了摸自己勃起的阴茎，脑子里开始不断回想自己的那些是非道德观，希望能冷静下来。

浴室里，Leo正在用手指开拓自己的穴口，他往自己的后洞里塞进了三根手指，进进出出自己操弄着自己。可是手指的长度根本不够碰到他的敏感点，他的生殖腔因为发情的缘故而打开，进入那里才能让他到达高潮。

Leo被自己淫荡的样子吓到了，但身体的反应永远比理智来的更剧烈，他开始在浴室里寻找能插进自己后穴的东西。他跨出浴缸，双腿颤抖着走到洗漱台的前面，找到一支电动牙刷。欲望几乎冲昏了他的头脑，他想都没想就把它打开了，然后用粗一点的握柄插进了自己的身体。

可惜，电动牙刷的握柄振动得并没有它看上去那么强烈，它嗡嗡的声音还引来了Xavi的关注。

Xavi敲了门，没得到回应。这时的Leo正跪在地上，抬起屁股用牙刷操着自己，听到敲门声慌了神，电动牙刷就从他的屁股里掉出来，他也因为后穴突然空虚喘了一声，从门外听上去像是碰倒什么东西似的。

果然，Xavi打开了门。Leo得脸早就涨得红红的，已经不能再红了。他知道尴尬，却还是忍不住拿起那只正在震动的牙刷插进了自己后穴中。

Xavi有些惊讶，他知道自己不该问都不问闯入浴室，可他都站在这了，什么都看到了。可怜的Omega正光着身子坐在地板上，闭着眼睛，淫靡地撅着屁股，感受着后穴的震动。他根本顾不上Xavi，或者说别人的注视既让他羞耻又让他兴奋。

Xavi拿着浴巾走向Leo，一边替他擦拭身体一边不顾Leo的阻拦拔出了他后穴的东西。

“不，我想要那个……”

“太细了，会掉进你的生殖腔的。”

Leo嘟着嘴，委屈地快要哭出来了。他倒在Xavi的怀里，用手去解Xavi的裤子，“Xavi，你想不想操我？”

“我是Beta，我闻不到你的信息素，我不会被你引诱着发情。”Xavi没有正面回答。

“可是Beta也会想着做爱的。”他扯着Xavi的裤腰不肯松手。

是，这傻孩子说的没错。但Xavi并不想因为日了Leo而招惹一堆麻烦，更何况，再等一会医生过来给他打完抑制剂他就会好，没必要现在跟Leo做爱。

他使劲去掰Leo的手，“我今天才让那群Alpha们放过你，你说我不让他们操你，自己把你上了，这合适吗？”Leo的手抓得牢牢的，任由Xavi怎么掰都不松手。

“那是因为你喜欢我，想一个人上我，没什么不合适，我同意的。”

Xavi继续跟Leo掰扯着，“我没有，乖，你先松手，医生过会儿就过来给你打抑制剂了。”

“我不打抑制剂！我不打抑制剂！我不管，你可以的，我要你……”

Leo没有让他再说话，他用嘴唇堵住了Xavi的嘴巴，抱着Xavi的腰，任Xavi怎么推都推不开。

“别这样。”

Xavi一再拒绝，Leo急得真是要哭出来了，“那你还不如把我留在更衣室……”

“你说什么？”Xavi被他的想法吓到了，“他们会一群人跟你做那种事的。他们、他们……”他们会轮奸你。后面一句Xavi没说出口，他怕Leo吓到。

“我是Omega，我难道不是天生要被Alpha操，为他们生孩子吗……”

“闭嘴，不是的。”Xavi握着他的肩膀，他快被这个情欲上头的傻孩子搞疯了，“不是的。”

Leo耷拉着脑袋。

Xavi知道跟失去理智的Leo讲这些没有用，但他还是说了，“你不是他们的附属品，你这么优秀，以后可以随便挑Alpha的。”

此刻的Leo根本想不了那么长远，“可我好难受……好难受啊……”他扑进了Xavi的怀里，“我好难受，我快忍不了了……”他捶了捶Xavi的胸，“你为什么闻不到我的味道，我快难受死了……你这个傻瓜，你什么都不懂……呜呜呜……帮帮我吧，求求你了……”

Xavi抱着他，拍拍他的背替他顺气。医生来还需要一段时间，Xavi有些心疼。他抱着Leo站起来，也顾不上他身上挂着的水珠，反正擦了他自己流汗也会湿。

他把瑟瑟发抖的Leo放到洗手台上，看着他前端翘起的阴茎。他抬起头看着委屈巴巴的Leo，“先说好，我最多帮你射出来。”

Leo扭了扭腰，“真的不进来吗？”

面对喜欢的孩子的勾引，Xavi一愣，“你、你先闭上眼睛。”

Leo乖乖地把眼睛闭上。

Xavi握住了他的阴茎，不熟练的手法让Leo有些不舒服，他紧皱着眉，一点都不开心。

Xavi注意着Leo的表情，想了一会，果断地闭上眼睛，俯下身舔了舔Leo的前端。虽然他很少为性伴侣做这种事，但他觉得口交应该算是比较舒服的一种了。

Leo哼了一声，依旧皱着眉。Xavi抬起头，Leo似乎还没有被牙刷插得舒服。

Omega跟Beta的体质差别真不是一星半点。

Xavi吐出Leo的阴茎，他擦了擦嘴角的液体，让Leo往后靠了靠，露出后穴。Xavi用手指戳了戳Leo温暖潮湿的后穴，Leo似乎很受用，那里甚至主动开合着期待他把手指伸进来。“进来……进来……”

Xavi直接把两根手指顶了进去，温暖的甬道立刻包裹住了他“嗯……啊……好舒服……深一点……”Leo很享受，咬着嘴唇，眉都舒展开了。

选择当个正人君子可真够困难的，他能想象把自己的性器插到Omega温暖的后穴里该有多舒服。

Xavi一只手撸动着他的阴茎，一只手插着他的后穴。“啊……再深一些……再深一些……”

Xavi尽力把手指送进去，但就是顶不到他的生殖腔。最难受莫过于此，给了却又不让人尽兴。

Leo伸手去够他的肩膀，然后贴着他的脸说道：“Xavi，操我吧。用你的阴茎。好不好？好不好？”

“不……不行。”

Leo从洗手台上跳下来，他扶着洗手台，弯下腰，把臀部对着Xavi，那里的小洞泛着淫靡的水光，粉粉的，“求求你，Xavi，求求你……”

Xavi那根拴着理智和欲望的绳索几乎快被扯断了。他看着Leo哭得红红的眼睛，还有放弃了所有自尊和羞耻心摆出来的姿势，他几乎快要失控了。

“我知道你被情欲折磨得很痛苦，但我不可以这样。医生就快来了……再说我不是Alpha我没法暂停你的发情期。而且，你应该找个你喜欢的人跟你做爱。”

Leo愣了一会，突然膝盖一弯，扶着洗手台坐在了地上，他的额头上全是汗，他似乎已经被情欲折磨地精疲力尽，诱惑Xavi又花了他好多力气。

Leo喘息着，像是要放弃了。他的双腿发抖，根本站不起来。Xavi蹲下来扶他，却被Leo一把推开，“那你现在就走啊……”

Xavi蹲在那，没动。

Leo继续用力地去推他，“你怎么知道我不喜欢你呢……”

Xavi没说话。如果他是个Alpha，他应该能闻到Leo信息素的变化。Leo的信息素正在逐渐变淡，Omega总是喜欢在引诱Alpha时消耗体力，释放浓郁的信息素，而此刻，他得给自己留点力气。

“能不能帮我穿上衣服……我有点冷……”

Xavi为他找来一件T恤，Leo很容易就穿进去了，这孩子喜欢穿大自己一号的衣服，换在平时，他一点都不想体现自己的身体曲线，一点都不想让别人知道他是个Omega。可今天，他做了一切体现自己性征的举动，但人家并不领情。

Leo抖个不停，他的身体身体在发烫，可是皮肤觉得很冷。“好冷……”

Xavi贴近了一点，“我扶你去床上躺着吧。”

Leo点点头，Xavi搀着他的胳膊想帮Leo站起来，但他的双腿发软。Xavi只能抱他起来，把他带到卧室。

Leo侧躺着，靠着枕头，他面对着Xavi，把手从双腿之间穿过去……

“我先去外面待着，我刚才已经叫了医生来，他会来给你打抑制剂。”

Leo轻哼一声，用沙哑的带着哭腔的声音说，“我不打抑制剂。打抑制剂就不可以踢球了……”Xavi看见小孩眼角划过的两行泪，啪嗒啪嗒滴到了床单上。

Xavi给他盖上毯子，蹲在床边，摸摸他的头，“你还小，别着急。以后会有球踢的。”

Xavi的手机铃声响了起来，显示是他刚才联系的医生朋友。他起身要走，Leo却拽住了他的衣角，不肯放人。Xavi又摸了摸他的头，想想跟医生说话也没什么要瞒着Leo，就接了。“Xavi，我可能不能过来了。我刚才去巴萨医疗团队要Leo的病例，那边的医生不让我给Leo打抑制剂。”

“什么？抑制剂应该是Leo自己停的，巴萨那边不知道啊，他们怎么会不给一个十九岁的孩子打抑制剂呢？”

“我也不清楚，总之我要是私下里给他打了抑制剂，你们俱乐部的人会找我麻烦的。你还是去联系一下他的私人医生吧。”

电话被挂断，Xavi蹲在床边，“Leo，给我你私人医生的电话。”

Leo撇过头，把脸埋在枕头里不理他。

Xavi知道他铁了心不用抑制剂了，问他也没用，他安抚了Leo一会，走出卧室，翻了翻通讯录找到一个关系很好的队医，“我是Xavi，你知不知道俱乐部为什么不给Leo打抑制剂？”

“Leo的私人医生给他停药前告诉俱乐部这边了，正好高层也想早点用他，就同意了。”

“什么？”

“哦，对了，我听说高层在给Leo物色Alpha，那种巴萨死忠党，到时候他被Alpha一标记，发情的时候就不需要抑制剂了。”

Xavi从震惊转向了愤怒，他压着嗓子生怕Leo听见，“巴萨是没人踢球了吗？？他才十九岁！！”

“反正如果他药检还不合格，估计俱乐部要搁置对他的培养了。”

Xavi从门口看了看正因情欲而翻来覆去的Leo，“那现在怎么办，他没经历过没有抑制剂的发情期。”

“熬吧。或者，你不是B吗？你要是愿意你就帮帮他，反正你也没信息素，他不会受你影响的，你跟他做爱比他硬生生熬着好受一些。”

“不……”

“那就只能熬了。对了，你要是没空的话得找个人照顾他，这几天，他自己只想着那什么，会忘记吃饭喝水的。”

队医挂了电话。

Xavi紧紧握着手机，咬咬牙。他转身走到浴室，用冷水洗了把脸。他当然对Leo感兴趣，但他不能趁人之危，他不能把跟Leo做爱，说成是帮Leo解决生理问题。

 

“Xavi，我什么时候才能上场踢球？”刚进一线队的小Leo这样问他。

“等到你球技足够优秀的时候。”Xavi是这么回的。

 

Xavi去冰箱找了瓶水，拿了一块巧克力走进卧室，Leo正咬着自己的T恤，手放在背后自慰，他已经顾不上Xavi是不是会看见，甚至如果Xavi看见之后，能操他一下，他会更开心。

Xavi放下东西，将Leo扶起来。

Leo靠在他的怀里，手不安分地在他身上轻轻撩拨，用湿湿的手指在Xavi的下巴上划过。Xavi给他喂了水，又给他掰了一块巧克力，喂到他的嘴边，Leo伸出舌头把巧克力和Xavi的手指一起卷进口中。Xavi想把手指拔出来，但他柔软的舌头就那样在他的手指上绕，牙齿微微咬着他的指节。

“Leo……够了。”

Leo立刻松口，Xavi拿出来的手指拖着一丝混合了巧克力的津液。

他扯了张纸巾擦了擦。Leo垂着眉毛，眨眨眼睛，豆大的泪珠瞬间就掉下来了。

Xavi把他抱得紧了一些。

Leo挣脱出自己的一只手，勾住他的脖子。然后亲了亲他的下巴，又盖住他的嘴唇。淡淡的巧克力味在Xavi的口中弥漫开，很甜……

Leo倒在Xavi的臂弯里，用湿漉漉的眼睛盯着Xavi。

Xavi又掰了一块巧克力，这次他放进了自己的嘴里。

Leo抬起头，在此亲吻Xavi，他伸出柔软的舌头，让巧克力在他们的唇齿间流动着。浓郁又香甜的巧克力似乎让Beta体会到了Omega勾人的信息素。

Leo解开Xavi裤子上的扣子，灵活的手已经迫不及待地握住了他想要的那个。

他闭上眼睛，伸长脖子，“Xavi……”

Xavi浅浅地吻了吻他尖耳朵，缓缓挪到他的腺体旁边。Xavi试探性地舔了舔，又一口含住。

“嗯……”Leo的身体颤了一下。Xavi吮吸着那一小块地方，舌尖留着的巧克力味，好像变得更重了。也许这就是Leo的气味。

“嗯……嗯……”Leo舒服地叫了出来，他握着Xavi的手，把他的手带到自己身后，“那里……好难受……摸一摸……”

Xavi的脸涨得通红，他因为清醒地知道自己在做什么而感到……可耻的兴奋。他想缩手……

不过Leo似乎已经知道了他的秘密，Leo的手指稍微动了动，Xavi不受控得弯下腰，轻哼一声。“Xavi，你硬了……”

Xavi不知怎的，脱口而出，“你为什么要说出来？”

Leo低着头，手在他的阴茎上撸动，“你想不想我帮帮你？”

Xavi还没能做出什么反应，Leo直接从他怀里缩下去，掏出Xavi的阴茎，含进口中……

“嘶——别这、样……”

被叫停的Leo抬起头，委屈无辜得仿佛只是个偷吃了妈妈藏起来的糖罐里糖果的孩子。

但他终究不是乖孩子。Leo转过身，趴在床上，翘起屁股。Leo圆圆滑滑的屁股，窄窄的腰，还有粉嫩嫩的穴口，都坦坦荡荡地勾引着Xavi。Leo掀开自己的白T恤，撩到胸口的上面，他含了一会手指，转而用那根手指摩挲着自己的乳头，接着又把它顶进了自己的小洞里……

他看起来，好可口，好好吃……

Xavi咽下口水，他正跪在Leo抬起的屁股后面，居高临下地望着那个露着酥肩，用期待的眼神瞧着他的男孩。

也许？魔鬼根本就没有长得面目狰狞，那些看起来美丽诱人的，才是真正的魔鬼……

Xavi被他的眼神盯得浑身发烫，脸上潮红一片。他挪了挪，从床头的柜子里翻出一个眼罩。Xavi的双手在打颤，好不容易撕开眼罩外面的包装袋，迫不及待地把它套到Leo的眼睛上。

汗水从他的面颊滴落，顺着Leo的背脊滑过。看着被遮住眼睛的Leo，Xavi松了一口气。

做贼心虚。

那些他用来约束自己的条条框框，此刻就仿佛躲在Leo眼罩后面，通过Leo那双诱人的眼睛，盯着自己。但是没关系，现在，他把它们遮住了。

Xavi顺着他的背，一路摸索到他的脖子，欺身压上，而那里却没进去。“要我怎么做？”

“进来……”

Xavi果然还是被恶魔诱惑了。

他伏在Leo的背上，侧脸贴着Leo的后颈，他缓缓地挺身，把阴茎插入Leo的身体里。Xavi的阴茎被温暖柔软的甬道包裹着，湿湿的触感，刺激着他的下半身。

“Leo……”Xavi的心越跳越快，扑通扑通地通过皮肤传递给身下的人。

“Xavi，你想怎样都可以……”Leo回过头亲亲他的额头，“玩坏我……如果可以……射在里面……”

Xavi伸手捂住他的嘴巴，他不能再说了，他再说下去，Xavi真的会忍不住的。虽然Omega不会轻易地被Beta操到受孕，但自己可以一次又一次射满Leo的生殖腔，让他的肚子因为怀了自己的孩子而变得圆鼓鼓的。即使自己不是Alpha，他也可以因为孩子，让Leo永远无法离开自己……

Xavi把他翻过来，Leo摸索着握住他的肩膀，他张开腿，屁股不断承受着撞击，“唔……唔……”，啪啪啪的肉体撞击声，淫靡的体液发出的咕叽咕叽的声音，都让Xavi的下面硬得发痛。

他一边插着Leo，一边捂着Leo的嘴。Leo的呻吟声从他的指缝间漏出来，Leo的口水打湿了他的手掌。

“嗯……嗯……”Xavi情不自禁地喘息着，他好舒服，没有约束地操着自己喜欢的男孩，从肉体到精神，他都得到了极大的满足。

那里好紧却好湿，Xavi捅两下，就不得不重新把滑落出来的阴茎塞进去。Leo被不断插入，后穴一下被填满一下又好空虚。他费力地掰开Xavi的手，“Xavi……不要拔出去了……就……在那里……啊……”

Xavi似乎明白Leo的意思，他的顶端正顶着一块软软的肉，只是他每次深深操进去又拔出来，让那里只能一下一下地被顶到。他没操过Omega，但关于Omega生殖腔的知识他还是知道的。

Leo抱着他的肩膀，Xavi拔出一点又狠狠操进来，那块软肉每次被碰到都让Leo几乎泄出来。Leo的后面湿的不像样子，黏黏的体液弄湿了床单。他前面的阴茎不断地流出一股股白色的精液，他不用射出来，精液自己就流出来了，弄脏了Xavi的小腹。

Leo呻吟的声音都连不起来了，他被操得浑身发抖，包括声带。可他好喜欢被这样，他的发情期就需要被操，被插，被弄得乱七八糟。

“Xa……vi……哈……”他张着嘴，话都说不完整，“射进来……射到里面……”

Xavi拔出阴茎，抬起Leo的屁股，他抚摸着Leo的肚子，弯下腰亲吻了一下。“这里装满精液就可以怀上宝宝吗？”

Leo扭着腰，他的后穴空着，他好难受，他一定是要被填满才好的。

“可我的Leo还是宝宝呢。”Xavi贴到他的面前，摘下他的眼罩。Leo那两条委屈的眉毛，湿漉漉的睫毛都可怜得不像话。

Leo抱着他的脑袋，伸出自己香香软软的舌头，与他接吻。他们交换着体液，用自己拥有的从对方那里置换自己想要的。

Leo推翻Xavi，自己跨坐在他的身上。他握着Xavi的性器，把塞进自己的后穴里。自己抬着屁股，再顺着重力坐下。尽管是Xavi在操他，但Xavi仿佛是被强迫的。

Leo勾着他的脖子，亲他的眉，他的唇，“射……射进来……让我怀孕……让我为你生宝宝……”

Xavi扶着他的胯，搂着他的腰，“这么想怀孕吗？可我还没有很想射……”他顺势把Leo放倒，让他侧躺着。Xavi抬起Leo的一条腿，又插进去。“嗯……啊……”

Leo的头发被汗水打湿了，贴在他的脖子上。Xavi替他拨到耳后，“唔……啊……”

Xavi保持了身为Beta的最后一丝理智，他射在了Leo的肚子上，胸口，还有一些射到了Leo的脸上。

Leo虚脱了甚至没有力气拂去脸上的精液，Xavi笑了，他的Leo就像只刚刚被填满欲望的小猫，好可爱又好色情。他还想再来一遍，“还想要吗？”

Leo往Xavi身上蹭了蹭，“明天……明天……”

他替Leo擦拭身体，让Leo躺在自己的怀里睡。Leo的发情期还有很多天，如果Leo同意，他可以在这几天里一直占有他。

Xavi突然想起之前队医的话:

“哦，对了，我听说高层在给Leo物色Alpha，那种巴萨死忠党，到时候他被Alpha一标记，发情的时候就不需要抑制剂了。”

Xavi将Leo搂得更紧，占有欲告诉他，他不会让别人碰Leo的，至少，现在不会……


	5. 【迪梅】恩赐

Paulo Dybala坐在场边休息着，阳光有些刺眼，他不得不用手遮住眼睛透过指缝看人。训练场上，Leo Messi正在跟国家队的新队员们练有球过人，他的小个子队长，轻轻触球就能带球过掉两个人，轻盈得像一只鹰。他的一举一动都像是无意中的冥冥中注定，足球仿佛会跟着他的意念在草皮上滚动。

他是精灵。Dybala这样认为。

他看着精灵的腿出神……那天晚上，这双腿曾夹在他的腰胯上，他托着精灵饱满而结实的臀肉，进入了那人身体里最柔软的地方……

喜欢是藏不住的。“Paulo，你脸红什么？”助教从一边走过来。Dybala揉了揉自己的脸，立刻站起来。“别休息了，去训练。”

Dybala尴尬地扯了扯自己的裤子。他硬了。他对运动后那里会充血已经司空见惯，但他动机不纯，所以他既紧张又害怕，他怕被那个人知道，自己靠着一段零零碎碎的回忆可以硬许多次。

他好想做爱，跟他的前辈，他的精灵。他还记得那天晚上，阿根廷一场大胜，全队二三十个人挤到了一家酒店开了十几瓶香槟，而他独自要了两杯白兰地。大胜与他无关，他根本没上场。

他醉醺醺地，全队就他一个人喝醉了，他开始说胡话又唱歌又跳舞，谁都拉不住。喝酒壮胆，他趁着醉意抱着他的Leo就不松手，耳朵紧紧贴着Messi的胸口，听着他“扑通扑通”的心跳声才能安静下来。没有人让Messi照顾这个醉汉，是他自己带着Dybala坐到一旁，搂着安慰他，从庆功宴一直搂到大巴车上。

“我喜欢你，Leo……好多、好多年。好喜欢Leo。”谁会听一个醉汉的话，“Leo，我做梦都想跟你在一起……我就想这样抱着你、我想闻着你的味道、闻着你的味道入睡。别推开我，我喜欢你……”

那两杯白兰地应该是Dybala喝过的最值的酒。Messi听进去了他酒后的胡言乱语，下了大巴，他送Dybala回到房间。

是的，表白成功。

Dybala已经忘了自己是怎么让Leo脱下衣服，自己又是如何用嘴唇在他身上游走的。他只记得他插入了Leo Messi的身体，用他身下那个硬得像棍子似的阴茎，一次一次地，进入他。他的所有感官都在那一刻变得敏感异常，他糊里糊涂，却清楚地记得那一刻，Leo柔软的腰肢在摆动，几句低声咒骂让他浑身酥麻。他无法忘记Leo手指碰触自己后背皮肤时如同过电一般的触感……

“Pualo。该你了。”Messi的提醒让他从回忆中抽离出来。Messi把球传来，Dybala将球停住。Messi视线下移，看到了他球裤上支起的小帐篷，赶紧把视线挪到一边。

Dybala又拉了拉自己的球裤，偏偏越掩饰越明显，队友经过他身边时竟然吹起口哨调侃他。Dybala低下头，脸上的颜色如同六月的蔷薇。

“带球过来。”Messi一边后退一边向他做手势。

Dybala舔了舔嘴唇，内脚背推着球向前跑。Messi拦截，直接伸腿把球从他的脚底断下，Dybala下意识地去拉他的胳膊，Messi稍一用力就把手抽了出来。等Dybala的视线离开空空的手心，回头寻找他的身影时，Messi已经把球打入了他身后的网窝。

“Paulo，专注一点。”Messi微笑着看向Dybala。他的微笑没有停留太久，很快他就带着球走到其他球员的中间，继续训练。

Dybala了解Leo，他知道Leo从不把足球当游戏，不论是训练里还是正式比赛，只要能赢他都会很开心，他的微笑只与足球有关，与自己无关。Dybala突然开始怀疑那天晚上Leo是因为赢了球兴奋过度才愿意跟自己上床的。他开始变得患得患失起来，这一切都不真实，就像自己现在空着的手，前一秒他还抓着Leo，而现在，又像从来没有碰触过他一样。

Leo没有给他回应，他表现得一切如常，什么都没发生过似的。

训练中的Dybala一直在走神，教练提醒了两句，他也没认真听。这才是半个月国家队比赛日的第一天，再这样下去，也许下场比赛他又没有出场机会了。

训练结束，Dybala忍不住向他开口，“Leo，晚上有空吗？我知道这里有一家不错的烤肉餐厅。能不能跟我一起吃个晚餐。”

“过两天就要比赛了。还是在酒店吃队里厨师的营养餐吧。”Messi拍了拍他的肩膀，拿着包就要离开。

“那我在酒店找个小隔间。”被拒绝的Dybala有些慌乱，“我们两个一起吃晚餐、行吗？”

Messi没回答，直接跟着助理离开了训练场。

Dybala的魂丢了一半。他不该奢求Leo对自己能有什么回应，他那样的人物，根本不会缺追求者。能够得到一次神明的垂青，就应该了无遗憾了才对。可是那次自己偏偏喝醉了。

他的肌肤，他的腰线，他的背，他的腿，在Dybala的脑海中不断地闪现着。他觉得自己小腹热热的，下面又硬了。

Dybala关上了房间里的灯，躺在床上。他把手伸进自己的裤子里，握住了自己的欲望……

“我可以操你吗？我、我那里好硬，我好难受。Leo，可以吗？”

Dybala回想起了自己赤裸裸的提问，他的脸羞臊地发烫。

Leo抬起了自己的臀，双腿交叉夹着他。Leo亲了亲Dybala的额头，就像是鼓励幼崽出门猎食的家长。

Dybala急得像个没吃过奶的孩子，握着自己的阴茎却找不到入口。Leo顺着他的手臂，滑向他的腹部，他让Dybala腾出手来抱着自己，自己引着他，让他找到入口。

“我要进来了……”Dybala的声音在发抖。

Leo抱紧了他的背，把脸藏到他的肩头，“嗯。”

…………

Dybala停下了手上的动作，他从床上跳了起来，冲到卫生间洗了一把脸。“Paulo Dybala！那是一夜情！忘了他！快忘了他！”

Dybala疯狂的往脸上泼水，希望能叫醒自己。可是这怎么可能呢？他已经深陷其中，无法自拔了。

占有欲在发作，他想要得到Leo Messi，立刻。

他走到Messi的房间，这次国家队比赛日，Leo是一个人住的。他的手悬在空中，又放下，好几次。但他最终还是敲开了Messi的房门。

“Leo……”Dybala看着穿着松松垮垮T恤Leo差点就要哭出来了。

“Paulo，你怎么了？”

Dybala向前走了两步，背手关上门。“Leo……我喜欢你……”

“扑通——”Dybala直接双膝跪地跪在Messi的面前。他一把搂住Messi的腰，侧脸紧紧贴着他的小腹。Dybala的声音带着哭腔，“Leo，救救我好吗？我太想要你了。Leo，求求你，再给我一次机会。我想抱你，我想跟你做那天晚上的事。求求你……”

Leo轻轻拍了拍他的背，他并不知道自己让这个年轻人挣扎了多久才能哭着说出这些话。他顺手抹掉了Dybala的眼泪，抬起Dybala的头。“Paulo，你又喝酒了吗？”

“没有，没有！我是清醒的，我是认真的。”

“别这样，快起来吧。”

“不，Leo。清醒的我比喝醉的我更喜欢你。我知道喜欢不仅仅是做爱，可我真的憋不住了。我想要你，我想得发疯。”

自然，Dybala当然可以获得他想要的一切。他与Leo亲吻，与他在床铺沙发间周转。他可以尽情拥抱自己的所爱，去追求上一次没有体会到的触感。

Dybala觉得自己的喘息声应该印在了Leo的脑海里了，他忍不住停止身下的动作问他，“Leo，舒服吗？”

年长的男人，总是更加敏感。Leo的声音是那么好听，即使说不出话来，那因为层层叠叠的快感而发出的呻吟声也是动听的。

“Paulo……”Leo双手紧紧抱着他的背，Leo那冷白色的皮肤早已又红又烫，拥抱让Dybala受宠若惊，此刻他仿佛不再是Leo国家队的后辈，而是他值得依赖的朋友、爱人。

Leo在他怀里瑟瑟发抖。

尽管Leo已经脱去了早期在电视影像上显露的的稚嫩，但他在Dybala的怀里依旧像一只受惊的兔子。

“Leo，你在害怕吗？”

他努力调整好自己的呼吸，轻声说，“没有……我只是……要到了……”

Leo射了，乳白色的精液留在了床单上。Dybala从他身后揽着他，他得享受跟Leo在一起的每一分每一秒。

“谢谢你Leo。”

他没有再要求更多。一次就已经是上天的恩赐，更何况他得到了两次垂青。

 

之后那场友谊赛，Dybala上场且进球了。他望向坐在替补席上的Leo。他的精灵为他起立鼓掌。

还有什么比这更动人的事吗？也许有，但可能只有他们两个知道吧。


End file.
